


El misterioso caso del enano Bofur y mister Bofyr

by Alex02599



Category: Jekyll (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur es un enano con un secreto, a veces él se trasforma en otra persona, tienen el mismo cuerpo, el mismo aspecto, la misma voz pero tienen mentalidades distintas, hasta ahora han podido convivir en relativa paz, pero que pasará cuando se encuentran con el amor de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mazmorras y secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> Muy bien estas son una serie de historias basadas en los comentarios del blog de Blue_Sparkle sobre Bofur/Bofyr/Bilba, antes de empezar pido perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda tener. Espero que os guste!

Mazmorras y secretos 

 

Bofur hizo todo lo posible para mantener a Bofyr durante la misión. Si se cansó lo suficiente, Bofyr no tendría energía tampoco. Si Bombur y Bifur dormían a cada lado de él, Bofyr no podía escaparse. Si se quedaba contento y tranquilo, estaría bien. Por desgracia, las misiones tienen una forma de asustar a la gente. Bofyr casi había llegado en los túneles de los trasgos y en el Bosque Negro todo era tan confuso que no estaba seguro de quién estaba hablando. Y cuando estaban en la cárcel de los elfos? Bueno, Bilba tenía que encontrarlo en algún momento.

Y ese momento llegó antes de lo previsto, fue durante el cuarto día que Bofur no pudo aguantar más todavía estaba débil del veneno de las arañas y la poca comida, al final estaba tan agotado que se dejó ir.

Bilba llegó después de la tercera guardia como todos los días porque esa era la más larga y así le daría más tiempo para hablar con Bofur. La verdad es que desde la casa de Beorn no tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho el Bosque Negro mermaba los espíritus de todos incluso el siempre alegre Bofur. Algunos días Bofur se comportaba un poco extraño, le cogía la mano y no se la soltaba hasta que no era estrictamente necesario o cuando dormían se enroscaba alrededor de ella y la apretaba como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar, claro ella podía haberle dicho que parara pero si eso le ayudaba a soportar la oscuridad del bosque no diría nada, (tampoco es que ella le molestasen esos abrazos...)

Cuando llego a la celda de Bofur supo que algo iba mal, Bofur parecía diferente, sus ojos eran negros y parecía ser un poco más joven que antes sus trenzas estaban desechas y solo tenía la coleta que llevaba en la espalda, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de miedo cuando la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con una sonrisa llena de dientes  
"Bofur..." susurró, sin embargo, parecía sonreír más antes de responder 

"Se ha ido mi pequeña, yo soy, Bofyr"

"Bofyr...?"Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué te hicieron?" Preguntó con horror.  
Su sonrisa era demasiado maníaco, con los ojos muy oscuros, y las palabras violentas que había escrito en las paredes eran más preocupantes porque fueron escritas con sangre. Él sonrió al pequeño hobbit.

"Nada, muchacha," su voz entre un gruñido y un ronroneo. "He estado así por un tiempo, cuando su novio trató de ocultarlo. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Sacas la bestia que hay en mí." 

Bilba tragó saliva. Él se echó a reír.

"Un cuarto oscuro, una mujer encantadora, qué comienzo para una noche."

"Que..."empezó a decir para cortarse cuando Bofur... no, Bofyr se acercó demasiado rápido para un enano a las rejas de la celda, ella se alejó y cayó de culo en el suelo frio de piedra, el solo se rió.

Ella lo miraba con miedo eso normalmente le gustaba, sentirse temido pero... por alguna razón esta vez no se sentía bien y la miro con curiosidad esperando encontrar algo para esa sensación, ella era más baja que él tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios y rojizos a la altura del hombro, esos ojos asustados eran más verdes que la esmeralda más brillante y tenía los labios rojos entreabiertos como esperando para un beso. Siguió su observación con su ropa, estaba muy sucia tenía una chaqueta de su color preferido: rojo, debajo tenía un chaleco verde que se suponía que tenía que tener botones y una camisa que debió ser blanca pero que ahora era amarillenta la camisa hacia poco para ocultar esos preciosos pechos y eso le hizo sonreír, también llevaba un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y tenía los pies descalzos con pelo encima. 

Bilba miró como Bofyr mientras ella estaba en el suelo la observaba , y cuando miró en una dirección muy poco respetable y sonrió ella se sonrojo pero siguió quieta, él la miraba con curiosidad como no sabiendo quien o que era y ella frunció el ceño, acaso no compartían los recuerdos entre ellos, o cada uno tenía un trozo de memoria y no recordaba lo que había echo el otro, tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle pero todavía estaba tan sorprendida por los acontecimientos que no podía articular una palabra y esperó a que terminase su observación y se quedó en silencio.

Bofyr la miró a los ojos por fin antes de hablar, "Como te llamas?" preguntó.

Bilba parpadeó y lo miró en confusión.

Bofyr resopló, "Tu nombre" pidió con impaciencia.

"Bilba, Bilba Bolsón" respondió un poco confusa, ¿porque pide mi nombre? Ah bueno, eso lo explicaba, no pueden compartir recuerdos.

Bofyr abrió la boca para hablar cuando se escucharon unas voces, Bilba abrió los ojos con horror parecía que había pasado más tiempo de lo que pensaba con Bofyr.  
"Volveré más tarde" prometió mientras buscaba el anillo en su chaqueta.

"En serio, volverás?" cuestionó confuso, normalmente la gente huiría de él.

"Lo prometo, adiós" dijo mientras desaparecía y justo a tiempo porque dos elfos pasaron justo en ese momento por delante de su celda y cuando miraron hacia él solo sonrió y los elfos huyeron después de contemplar las paredes.

Bofyr pensó en esa pequeña...hobbit, le miraba como todos, con miedo pero eso no le gustaba y cuando podía haber huido de él le prometió que volvería. Tenía ganas de volver a hablar con ella y solo tenía que esperar a que ella cumpliera su promesa, mientras tanto podría averiguar en qué problemas se había metido Papi.


	2. Acostumbrándose a lo nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste, posiblemente actualizare el jueves porque aquí en España es festivo pero también estoy trabajando en una historia de halloween, así que ya veremos.
> 
> *J. b.*

Acostumbrándose a lo nuevo 

 

Ella volvió, tal y como había prometido, Bofyr estaba sorprendido de que en realidad mantuviera su promesa había pensado que lo dijo solo para librarse de él, pero no, y eso lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de calidez.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, él le pregunto acerca de la búsqueda ya que fue papi quien firmó, parecía que papi por fin hacia algo divertido, matar a un dragón, que tontería, pero era divertido. También le pregunto acerca de los tíos (Bifur y Bombur), ella le dijo que estaban preocupados acerca de él, de lo que podía hacer ahora que era Bofyr, (todavía no habían dicho nada acerca de que ella supiera, pero ya lo hablarían más tarde, supuso) pero él no podía hacer nada, estaba encerrado. Nori era un amigo tanto de papa como de él, ya se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones (aunque no todas agradables), y él pedía siempre como se encontraba toda la empresa pero siempre pedía como se encontraba cierto guardia y aunque sabía disfrazar su preocupación, esta se le notaba al preguntar sobre sus hermanos o Dwalin, aunque su preocupación no le había impedido enseñarle a la pequeña hobbit como desbloquear cerraduras, (en lo que era sorprendentemente buena), (Bofyr estaba orgulloso), Dwalin por el contrario no era tan sutil, él siempre le pedía sobre su hermano, Thorin y Nori primero.

Los otros no estaban mucho mejor, Dori estaba enfermo de preocupación por sus dos hermanos, Ori lo estaba soportando bastante bien, y le daba un poco de su comida cuando podía, Bilba le contó que no podía robar mucho de las cocinas o los elfos se darían cuenta.

Glóin le gritaba a insultos a todos los elfos que pasaban delante de su celda, ya sea para llevarle comida o simplemente pasaban por ahí, al final dejo su garganta tan dolorida que ella tuvo que coger una pomada del paquete de Óin para que pudiera hablar otra vez, Óin a su vez estaba, en realidad hablando a un volumen que él creía normal, pero como su trompeta se había roto no podía hablar correctamente y al final Bilba tuvo que pasarle la pomada también, aunque después de eso se mantuvo callado.

Balin parecía calmado pero Bilba podía ver las líneas del cansancio y tensión alrededor de sus ojos, Thorin por el contrario estaba furioso y le instaba a que los sacara de allí, esto siguió hasta que ella se hartó y le dijo, (gritó) que si él tenía una idea que se la dijera porque él no es el que tenía que andar robando sobras por todas partes y sin apenas dormir y encima enviando los mensajes que Fili y Kili se enviaba que, para ella no tenían sentido pero parecía que para ellos sí ,Thorin pareció entrar en razón y le pidió disculpas y se comportó más educadamente a partir de ahora.

Finalmente descubrió que dentro de dos días se celebraba una fiesta y que todos los elfos asistirían, también descubrió los barriles, oh los barriles, a los enanos no les gustaría el plan que tenía pero no tenían uno mejor, no? 

Ese día Bilba llego como siempre, Bofyr se alegró de verla pero parecía... distinta, se movía con lentitud, estaba increíblemente delgada tenía unas ojeras enormes y parecía que se iba a caer dormida en cualquier momento.

Bofyr escucho su plan con atención, quería escapar cuanto antes, no soportaba estar encerrado. Se rio bastante con la idea de los barriles de vino pero que podía hacer la muchacha para sacar trece enanos de una prisión élfica? También le explico que había encontrado los paquetes de comida y las armas, estaban sin vigilancia y cerca de la sala de los barriles, así que serían fáciles de coger cuando se escaparan. Bilba estaba apoyada en las barras de su celda y cuando termino de contarle su plan se quedó en silencio, él pensó que era para poner sus pensamientos en orden pero cuando ella se quedó en silencio un rato demasiado largo él frunció el ceño y le sacudió el hombro.

Bilba se despertó de golpe, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormida? y vio a Bofyr mirándola con algo parecido a la preocupación.

"Perdón!" se disculpó rápido pero el siguió con el ceño fruncido.

"Cuando fue la última vez que dormiste?" preguntó y le cogió la mano y exclamo con sorpresa "Como es que estas tan fría!"

"Yo... yo no lo sé" respondió al final, la verdad es que no se acordaba de la última vez que había dormido. Esta conversación le hizo preguntarse una cosa ¿desde cuándo Bofyr se preocupaba de ella? Según lo que le contó su ``papá´´ (Bofur) lo mantuvo dentro de él? porque era su lado malo y no quería que le hiciese daño, Bofyr no era en realidad malo, en realidad se parecía mas a uno de sus primos más salvajes, un Tuk, aunque más peludo, y un poco (bueno bastante ) siniestro, pero a ella no le había hecho nada es más por la forma en que la miraba ahora parecía realmente preocupado, aunque como decía su padre, ``las apariencias engañan mi pequeña, no juzgues un libro por su portada´´

Bofyr parecía estar pensando algo un rato y frotando pequeños círculos en su muñeca inconscientemente y después de un rato asintió para sí mismo con decisión.

"Está decidido, cuando vuelvan los guardias elfos a traerme la comida te pondrás el anillo y te meterás en mi celda así podrás dormir un rato y también comer"

Bilba intento protestar, de verdad, que pasaba si se quedaba encerrada, su plan fracasaría y no podrían salir, y si la descubrían y la llevaban a ver al rey elfo, o peor y si le quitaban el anillo, Bofyr no parecía tener ningún interés en el, pero que pasaba con los elfos, se lo quitarían?, en verdad había muchas cosas que podían salir mal pero al mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan diferentes de los verdes de Bofur vio una amabilidad que nunca había visto en estos últimos días y al ver a Bofyr así combinado con el cansancio extremo y el hambre acabo aceptando.

Cuando vinieron los elfos ella estaba preparada, se coló por un lado del elfo de pelo rubio mientras el otro de pelo rojo se quedó fuera con cara de aburrido, Bofyr se quedó quieto salvo la sonrisa un poco maníaca, que sinceramente le daba escalofríos.

 

La puerta se cerró pero él no había oído nada, había podido pasar o se había quedado fuera. Cuando él le propuso pasar la noche en su celda el había esperado un no, la pequeña muchacha ya había demostrado bastante valentía viniendo casi todos los días, no todos porque tenía que pasar mensajes o explorar, pero ella había venido todos los días que pudo y eso lo sorprendió , la gente huía de el en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quién era pero ella no y eso le gustaba, así que cuando ella le había mirado a los ojos, sonrió con suavidad y dijo que si él puede o no puede haber sonreído por dentro. De repente una mano agarrando su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Bilba a su lado y pudo ver en efecto lo delgada que estaba y cuan cansada parecía.

"Aquí siéntate " le dijo palmeando su regazo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en su lugar apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y comiendo un poco de pan.

"Yo no te dije que te sentaras ahí" dijo suspirando dramáticamente.

"Y por qué me habría de sentar ahí?" pregunto ella.

"Porque es lo que quieres hacer con papi" ella se sonrojó y él lo encontró adorable.

"Que te hace pensar eso"

"Simplemente lo se pequeña mía" respondió tranquilamente hasta que la sintió estremecerse contra su costado.

Miro hacia ella y vio lo pálida que estaba, le cogió la mano, estaba más fría que el hielo. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta que tenía y ella lo miro con curiosidad, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

"N-no tienes que hacer eso" dijo ella pero estaba intentando ocultar su estremecimientos de frio que él pensó en un momento que eran de miedo, no podía explicar porque se sentía tan aliviado.

"Pero yo quiero" 

"O-oh vale, bien entonces" y le puso la chaqueta alrededor de sus pequeños hombros pero cuando empezó a cerrar la chaqueta Bilba le sujetó la muñeca y él miro hacia ella.

"Tu también la necesitas" dijo con voz baja, casi susurrando y con una sonrisa tímida adornando su cara, y quien era el para negarse a esta encantadora mujer que se le ofrecía? Así que se acurruco junto a ella y le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y ella una vez más apoyo la cabeza en sus hombros y él a su vez apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y noto la suavidad de su pelo, después de unos minutos ella estaba profundamente dormida y el pensó en lo que había vivido en esta última semana, al principio estaba tan aburrido y enfadado que escribió palabras en la pared con sangre solo para ver la cara de espanto de los elfos. Pero después llego esa encantadora mujer que lo visitaba, al principio ella había estado asustada, eso era normal pero después se había relajado, no sabía porque,( a papi le gustaba mucho podía sentirlo, y ahora también verla),pero le gustaba y a veces ella se sentaba apoyada en las rejas y le cogía la mano y la examinaba mientras le informaba del día, cuando él le había preguntado porque lo hacia ella le había respondido "solo quería ver cuán diferente éramos" y el no había insistido más, porque él secretamente lo disfrutaba, le recodaba a cuando estaban en el bosque negro?, si el bosque negro, allí todo era tan confuso con papá tan agotado que a veces él había salido solo por unos momentos, pero ella le recordaba a una presencia cálida y consoladora en los días de oscuridad.

Fue con estos pensamientos y reflexiones que Bofyr se quedó dormido con la pequeña hobbit acurrucada contra él.


	3. Conversaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur y Bilba tienen una conversación respecto a sus sentimientos

Conversaciones

 

Bofur despierta en silencio, sus ojos se adaptan a la luz tenue. Ellos están en su celda, sentados en un rincón, y tanto él como Bilba están envueltos en su abrigo. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda y él jadea. Él no lo hizo. No estaba despierto cuando esto sucedió. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?! ¿¡Y cómo está durmiendo Bilba junto a un asesino!?

Bofur se quedó quieto tratando de no despertarla, y pensar un poco, que le habría hecho Bofyr a su pequeña y dulce, pero no indefensa, hobbit, y como se lo tomaría Bilba, seguro que ahora que sabía su espantoso secreto se alejaría de él y rompería su corto pero fantástico cortejo, él la entendía, de verdad, quien quería estar con un asesino, pero ahora que lo pensaba, como es que estaba en su celda, Bofyr le habría obligado de alguna manera? A él no se le ocurría como lo podría haber hecho peo él no tenía la mente de un psicópata.

Bilba se movió en su hombro y él se congeló, ahora, ahora era cuando ella le diría que no quería tener nada que ver con él y que no quería seguir con su noviazgo, él estaba preparado para el rechazo, pero aún así no podía evitar que le doliera tanto.

Bilba se despertó con una sensación de calor envolviéndola, estaba más cómoda y descansada de lo que recordaba en el palacio de los elfos, estaba apoyada contra algo muy reconfortante y se movió contra eso y lo sintió tensarse, de pronto ella recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sabía que era en lo que estaba apoyada.

"Bofyr..." susurró con incertidumbre.

Bofur oyó ese nombre y sintió que la ira creciera dentro de él, que le había hecho ese... monstruo a Bilba.

"No... soy... yo, Bofur..." Respondió con dificultad, Bilba le miro a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

"Bofur... porque, porque no me lo dijiste?"

"¡Porque no te quiero cerca de ese asesino!" grito, y Bilba retrocedió un poco.

"Lo... lo siento pero no puedes estar conmigo y... entiendo que quieras alejarte de mí y romper nuestro noviazgo... yo no te culpo, quien querría estar con un monstruo como yo... Además es mejor que te alejes porque yo no... no puedo controlarlo y nunca me lo perdonaría si te hace daño." 

"¡No! Bofur..." Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla que estaba húmeda de las lágrimas que habían caído sin que él se diera cuenta" Bofur, yo no quiero romper nuestro noviazgo, me gustas mucho y no me importa todo lo demás; convivir con Bofyr no será fácil pero no me importa, él no me ha hecho daño, al principio se comportaba extraño pero no me toco ni me hizo nada malo, él fue el que propuso que durmiera aquí porque no puedo arriesgarme a hacerlo con el anillo, que pasaría si un elfo se tropieza con algo invisible. También me dio su comida porque no puedo robar mucho y cuando vio que tenía frío me dejo su, bueno tu chaqueta."

Durante su discurso él bajo la cabeza pero Bilba le puso una mano en la barbilla y se la levanto, le miró con ojos amorosos y se acercó a él para besarle, sus labios estaban secos pero aun así le pareció maravilloso, el beso duró menos de lo que a él le hubiera gustado pero aún estaba intentando comprender porque Bilba no se apartaba de él.  
Cuando se separó ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y él sospechaba que las tenía igual pero no le importaba nada en este momento, Bilba le había besado!

"No... no entiendo" Dijo mirándole a los ojos pero en ellos no había asco o miedo, solo había amor.

"Yo siempre te querré, no me importa Bofyr puedo vivir con los dos," dijo mirándole a los ojos y con una mano en su mejilla" y no vuelvas a tratar de alejarme de ti. Yo. Te. Quiero. Vale, no lo dudes nunca."

"No ya no lo dudo, pero tienes que entender que yo soy Bofyr, no soy como él"

"Lo sé, pero porqué insistes tanto, él no me hizo daño."

Bofur suspiro y le hizo señas para que se sentara en su regazo mientras hablaba, ella se sonrojo pero se sentó. "Hace unos años un cuando mi hermano estaba cortejando a Alrís, su actual esposa, había otro enano que la codiciaba, creo que se llamaba Getor, e intento arruinar el cortejo de Bombur, insultándole llamándole gordo, lento..., también ofreciendo a Alrís regalos muy caros, tienes que entender que nosotros no teníamos mucho dinero, pero Getor sí y se aprovechaba de eso; incluso llego al punto de retar a Bombur a un combate por el derecho de cortejar a Alrís incluso cuando ella había dicho que quería a Bombur, pero claro los enanos tenemos nuestro orgullo y Bombur aceptó. Getor había trucado el combate e hirió a mi hermano, yo me puse tan furioso que Bofyr salió, la gente no me reconoció porque Bofyr se suelta las trenzas y se quita también mi sombrero, cuando Bofyr llego a Getor... digamos que... no volvió a andar. Y eso es porque no puedo dejarte cerca de él, y si me enfado contigo de alguna manera? Bofyr te haría daño, aunque fuera por una pelea de nada y no puedo permitir eso."

Bilba le miro unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar "Te lo repito ahora pero no lo volveré a hacer. Te amo, ya te lo he dicho." Y se inclinó otra vez para besarle, Bofur gimió ante el contacto inesperado y colocó sus manos en las caderas de Bilba mientras ella colocó las suyas alrededor de su cuello. Bofur movió una mano por la espalda de Bilba hasta llegar a su cuello acercándola más, momentos después se separaron por la falta de aire.

"Mahal Bilba, las cosas que me haces" Bilba solo sonrió inocentemente antes de volver a besarle, estuvieron así intercambiando besos hasta que oyeron el sonido de los pasos y de pronto recordaron donde estaban, Bilba saltó de su regazo y se puso el anillo justo a tiempo para ver a un elfo que traía el desayuno. 

Bilba espero a que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad antes de quitarse el anillo.

"Por los pelos..." respiró.

"Si muchacha" dijo Bofur con los ojos abiertos" casi nos pillan"

"Pero no lo han hecho" casi ronroneó ella y se volvió a subir a su regazo a besarle, después de un momento Bofur se apartó "Muchacha si sigues con eso no podre controlarme." Dijo avergonzado, Bilba lo miro sin comprender hasta que sintió algo duro presionándole el vientre y se sonrojó profundamente y bajó de su regazo otra vez.

Después de un momento ella se rió ligeramente y Bofur se rió con ella, después de controlar sus risas Bilba le miró un momento antes de preguntarle" Me trenzarías el pelo otra vez, me temo que se me ha deshecho tu trenza "pidió tímidamente.

Bofur sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro y asintió, Bilba se sentó enfrente de él y vio como tenía el pelo, la trenza que había puesto en la casa de Beorn estaba desecha pero la cuenta todavía estaba ahí, así que se dispuso a rehacerla, trabajo en silencio pensando en lo afortunado que era al tener a esta pequeña, dulce, hermosa y valiente hobbit para él, ella le había elegido a él a pesar de ser un fabricante de juguetes y un minero, no había escogido a uno de los príncipes, o a Thorin mismo, y por eso la trataría como la reina que debería ser ,aunque no tuviera mucho que darle, bueno eso sería hasta que recuperaron Erebor y tuviera su parte del tesoro.

Cuando termino la trenza le puso el broche que marcaba su cortejo y paso unos dedos por ella sonriendo, Bilba se dio la vuelta y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de apoyarse contra él mientras la abrazaba, ella bostezo y él frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las ojeras que tenía.

"Duerme un poco más" le aconsejó.

"Está bien pero despiértame cuando sea el cambio de guardia" dijo mientras volvía a bostezar, él murmuro una afirmación y Bilba se quedó dormida.

Bofur observo como Bilba se quedó dormida y sonrió ligeramente aunque con tristeza, parecía que no temía dormirse junto a él, aunque cuando despertara podría seria Bofyr a quien ella vería; por el momento ella todavía le amaba pero cuando Bofyr hiciera algo imperdonable ella se daría cuenta de que no está a salvo con él y se marcharía, pero por el momento todavía le amaba, por el momento todavía era suya, por el momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios serian muy apreciados
> 
> *J. b.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto y con tanto tiempo de retraso, la verdad es que tuve un montón de exámenes y trabajo para hacer y no pude actualizar antes pero ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas a menudo, dicho esto, espero que os guste!

Bofyr se despertó con el sonido de los guardias llegando a su celda, Bilba todavía estaba dormida a su lado y tenía que despertarla rápido si quería salir, agitándola por el hombro él vio como se abrían esos ojos verdes y lo miro con confusión, pero al oír el ruido saltó y se puso el anillo, cuando llego un elfo, el elfo miró en la dirección de Bilba con el ceño fruncido pero luego negó con la cabeza y empezó a abrir la celda para pasarle la comida al enano.

Bilba contuvo la respiración cuando el elfo miro en su dirección pero después suspiro con alivio cuando el elfo empezó a abrir la puerta de la celda y esperó a que se abriera lo suficiente como para salir.

Bofyr sintió una mano en la mejilla y un susurro en el oído.

"Volveré" Y después nada pero sabía que Bilba había conseguido salir de la celda, él siguió mirando al elfo sonriendo hasta que este salió un poco más pálido de como había llegado.

Bilba tenía averiguar cuanto tiempo faltaba hasta la fiesta, pero observando el pequeño número de elfos en el castillo de lo que normalmente había supuso que no faltaría mucho o simplemente ya había comenzado la fiesta, además en estos momentos estaban dando la comida a sus enanos y después los dejarían solos un buen rato, esperó en las cocinas observando a varios elfos cocinando y se le hizo la boca agua a los olores que llegaban hasta ella y su estómago eligió ese momento para hacer saber que tenía hambre, observo con los ojos abiertos como los elfos dejaban de cocinar para ver a su alrededor con curiosidad pero después volvieron a su trabajo, estaba teniendo mucha suerte pero la suerte siempre se acababa y debía tener más cuidado.

De repente entro un guardia y ella se asustó pero este solo traía las bandejas de la comida de los enanos de ayer y ella sabía que ahora sus enanos estarían solos, primero fue a ver si la sala que contenía las armas y paquetes de los enanos estaba abierta, lo estaba, pero sin embargo la bodega no estaba vacía, había dos elfos sentados en una mesa compartiendo vino y hablando, parecían bastante borrachos y ella se aseguró de que cuando se les acabase la botella que tenían en la mesa otra nueva apareciera, ellos tan borrachos como estaban no sospecharon nada y pronto cayeron dormidos en la mesa.  
Bilba cogió las llaves del cinturón del elfo de pelo castaño y fue corriendo a las celdas de los enanos, pero siempre en silencio. Por lo que había escuchado de los dos elfos, que aunque hablaban en Sindarin pudo entenderlos (no se lo digas a los enanos) la fiesta acababa de comenzar pero ellos se habían tenido que quedar para vigilar al os prisioneros, casi se sentía mal por ellos, casi.

 

Primero llego a la celda de Nori.

"Nori" susurro a través de las celdas. Nori se levantó de repente y se acercó a las barras.

"Bilba funcionó?" Pregunto él, ella ya le había contado su plan a él y a Bofyr. Ella abrió la puerta de la celda y se quitó el anillo sonriendo.

"Pequeña astuta" Dijo Nori mientras salía de la celda y la abrazó, ella estaba sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo" cerro la celda detrás de ella y se volvió para irse cuando Nori le agarro el brazo y la detuvo, Bilba lo miró con curiosidad.

Nori se movió incomodo pero aun así habló "Cuando liberemos a Bofur él... puede estar un poco cambiado, no nada malo sol-"

"Te refieres a Bofyr"

Los ojos de Nori se abrieron en incredulidad y Bilba sonrió suavemente. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde ahora tenemos poco tiempo."

Nori asintió y la siguió en silencio por los pasillos de los elfos para liberar a sus compañeros enanos de ese reino de come-hierba y folla-arboles malditos de una vez por todas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios?

**Author's Note:**

> Está es la primera vez que escribo espero que os guste
> 
> Esta es la imagen en el que está basado a parte de los comentarios.
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/e93738c7f27fb96ca0d6bf8cbe4b8ba2/tumblr_inline_mvabemsOKI1qkqe7k.jpg 
> 
> *J. b.*


End file.
